creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KrayKray
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dyalns youtube Liquid Fire Gaming 2 001.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 07:55, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Spinoff You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki. We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer ( ), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here. Read for further info. PS: If you can't get around the rule by posting spinoffs (that is, the actual content, not offsite links) as blog posts, on the forums, or on your own talk page or userpage. The next time you post on the above subjects, you will receive a one-day ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. If you feel a story you wrote on the above subjects MUST be included on the wiki, try using . --Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 11:08, March 27, 2014 (UTC) can i put it back up and just take out the last part and change it so slender, ticci-toby, maskie and hoodie are gone!! please please i worked so hard on that story... please RE to Sloshed's Talk: Your story was deleted because it was a Jeff-Inspired story. Generally, if it's about serial killers, it's deleted under that pretense, since alot are (albeit unknowingly) inspired by Jeff or turnout just like him. And anything that mentions Slenderman, Proxies, etc. are deleted as well. Post it here. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 22:46, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :^It seems like someone already answered your question. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 00:20, March 28, 2014 (UTC) For one, slightly like Jeff basically is Jeff. Anything in that formula is not acceptable here. And for another, stop begging the admins to get your story back. It's not getting restored unless it passes a Deletion Appeal. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 02:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) I highly suggest you post your "revised" pasta in the Writer's Workshop to get more detailed input on your pasta. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 04:19, March 28, 2014 (UTC)